


cautionary tale

by psycho_raven



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Growing Up, M/M, Relationship Study, weird pretentious format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Crecer era darse cuenta de que el amor no era fácil. Que el sueño era mejor cuando se soñaba. Cada uno llega a la misma conclusión en sus pequeños pedazos de tierra, tan lejos uno del otro.Killua y Gon através de los años.





	cautionary tale

 

 

**1.**

Matar es simple. Killua no lo sabe, pero esa es la peor parte. Matar es la parte simple, claro, hacer daño es lo terrible. Un asomo de esta realización aparece en su cabeza cuando encierran a Alluka y ya no hay más juegos en la caja de arena ni secretos murmurados entre ellos, entre los tres. Su madre afirma con la voz severa que se acabaron las cosas de niños. Esta es la parte en donde se empieza a crecer.  
  
Killua tampoco lo sabe, pero crecer significa elegir como es que quieres vivir tu vida.  
  
Crecer tiene una directa relación con matar de formas eficaces, no con enamorarse. Pero aún no sabe de eso.

 

 

**2.**

Podría haber sido otra cosa en otra vida, quizás. Killua se balancea sobre sus pies con gracia calculada, pero tiene algo en su forma de andar que es inherente a él como el color claro de sus ojos, algo que no se aprende con años de entrenamiento ni que ha heredado de su familia. Gon no sabría decir qué cosa específicamente, porque Gon tiene pájaros en la cabeza y el corazón demasiado enorme para el bien de ambos. Pero hay algo de Killua que lo hace Killua, algo que a él lo hace sonreír cuando se sientan borde de la pileta de la plaza del centro, el cono de helado comenzando a derretirse, los colores fundiéndose en las gotas que resbalan por las esquinas de la misma forma en que se mezclan los tonos ocres en el cielo cuando atardece.  
  
Gon mece sus piernas que no tocan el suelo, las sombras bajo ambos alargándose como formas de alguien más. Es raro que deje que su helado se derrita así, que se acumulen como gotas gruesas bajo su pulgar. Killua desvía la mirada de su propio cono a medio comer cuando lo nota.

 

"¿Siempre quisiste ser esto, Killua?"  
  
Es una pregunta extraña, porque Gon no suele hacerlas. Killua las piensa a veces, pero tampoco lo dice.  
  
"¿Qué más iba a hacer?"  
  
No le dice que de otra forma no lo hubiera conocido.  
  
"No lo sé... A veces le escribía cartas a Ging. Pero nunca le mandé nada, no sabría a donde mandarlo." Gon se encoge de hombros y las gotas de helado derretido caen de sus dedos al piso. "Suena algo tonto ahora que lo digo así."  
  
"Eres tonto, pero es entendible. Querías hablar con él."  
  
"Mm-hn" Gon sonríe y se lame los restos de helados de los dedos. Killua no sabe bien porque siente la cara caliente de pronto y olvida la naturaleza de la conversación.

 

En otra vida quizás no lo hubiese conocido, así que no vale la pena.

 

 

**-CODA.**

(Killua es muy joven para sentir tanta nostalgia, pero también debería serlo para matar. Las despedidas son así, después de todo.)

 

 

**3.**

Gon no sabe bien por qué se acuerda de esa conversación, tiempo después. Duermen bajo las estrellas, lejos de cualquier ciudad y de pronto el cielo se le hace muy muy alto. Killua duerme quieto cerca suyo como ha notado que siempre lo hace cuando sigue atento, en modo de vigilia.  
  
Killua no entiende, pero está bien que no lo haga. Hay muchas cosas que él mismo no termina de comprender tampoco. Sobre su familia o sobre las cosas que pasan cuando mira hacia otro lado. La noche es oscura sobre ambos y Gon piensa en que quizá solo quería escribir esas cartas, más que entregárselas a alguien.  
  
Ahora ya no lo hace, porque en vez de escribir le cuenta esas cosas a Killua. Mira hacia el lado justo cuando Killua entreabre los ojos, como si pudiese sentir dentro suyo una suerte de inquietud. Gon le sonríe. El cielo se enciende para Killua como si fueran las cuatro de la tarde en pleno desierto, en un oasis y ya no mueren de sed ni de hambre.  
  
A la mañana siguiente levantan el campamento mientras hablan de cualquier cosa, Gon de la nada dice que gracias Killua hey, gracias. Killua siente que da bote en el mismo lugar en el que está de pie, enrollando el saco de dormir. Es estúpido como de pronto no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Hay tantas cosas que no dice.

 

"¿Vas a pasarle esas cartas cuando lo veas?"  
  
Gon niega con la cabeza, la sonrisa aún no deja sus labios. Contesta como si nada mientras cuelga la mochila en su espalda.  
  
"Tengo algo mejor que mostrarle ahora, presentarle a mi mejor amigo."

 

Se van por un camino de piedras que se abre entre la tundra con el sol en sus espaldas. A veces Killua deja que Gon avance un poco más solo para verlo así, con ese paisaje de fondo como un cuadro de un museo que al verlo te acongoja el saber que nunca vas a ser parte de él. Esa es la sensación en su pecho, a veces. Pero ahora solo disfruta de sentir el sol cálido sobre sus hombros y apurar el paso para alcanzarlo. El eco de sus pisadas contra las piedras y el sonido que hace el viento cuando mueve la hierba de los pastizales que les llegan más arriba de la cintura. Se pierden ahí un rato en su trayecto y Killua no se siente tan fuera del cuadro.

 

 

**4.**

Luego descubre que seguiría a Gon hasta el mismísimo infierno.  
  
Están cansados, sucios y las heridas de la última pelea recién empiezan a cerrar. Gon refriega los cortes más profundos con ungüento, cuenta qe se lo enseñó a preparar su abuela, que es lo mejor en esta clase de ocasiones. Killua desearía poder enojarse por la indiferencia con la que Gon sigue su camino, como si su cuerpo se armara de nuevo sin dejar rastros de golpes. Una parte suya sí se enoja, porque por un rato solo se enfoca en lamerse las heridas y mirar la tierra bajo sus pies como si ahí fuera a encontrar una respuesta.

"Tu cumpleaños es el siete de julio" Gon anuncia, o recita más bien. Killua levanta la cabeza del suelo por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad. Gon sigue sin parar: "Tu comida favorita son los dulces, especialmente las bolitas de chocolate." Toma aire y continúa, como si estuviera contestando un examen de gran importancia. "Tu hermano te dice Kil, pero no me gusta porque suena como matar. Prefiero Killua. Eres unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo y--" Killua lo mira, los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa y confusión. "¡Y te conozco! ¡Sé que estás enojado! ¡Pero no puedo ser de otra forma, Killua!"  
  
No estaba escondiéndolo con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo y el pellejo erizado como un gato, pero tampoco esperaba que entendiera. Ni él mismo termina de entenderlo, la sensación de que si a Gon le pasara algo perdería su corazón. Aun así lo siente menos pesado cuando el grito de Gon despierta a los pájaros que emprenden asustados el vuelo desde las copas de los árboles.

"Está bien, eso solo significa que debo seguir salvando tu trasero. Gon es Gon."

Y el muy idiota parece aliviado. La tensión que no había notado es pronto sustituida por la brisa leve de la medianoche en verano. _Todas las noches de verano_ , piensa, y los días igual. Los daría todos si--  
  
Es junio y los días son más largos. El sol va a salir antes. Gon está contento aún con las heridas, el cansancio y la suciedad. Es simple, sabe Killua. Quizás hace como que no entiende de que se trata ese vuelco que da su corazón.  
  
Se pregunta si es su forma de decirle que igual lo ama, pero esas son las cosas que Killua no dice en voz alta. En vez de eso se sienta a su lado y le pide un poco del ungüento de su abuela para aplicar en las heridas. 

 

 

**5.**

El cariño es paulatino, se le va trepando sin que lo note, en sus entrañas como una enredadera o como un parásito que se lo come por dentro. Pero en vez de herida y ponzoñas le va llenando de flores donde antes solo había veneno. Literalmente. Es paulatino pero el momento en que florecen los brotes y de pronto se está ahogando con pétalos en la garganta, eso es repentino. A Killua lo pilla de pronto de cara al sol y con la sonrisa de Gon quemándole los ojos con una intensidad que lo hace querer llorar. Dios, podría romper a llorar ahí mismo porque lo siente en cada rincón de su piel y solo sabe de pronto que está perdido. Que esto no va a terminar bien.

Se pregunta si puede seguir a su lado y el sonido del tren pasando por las vigas queda guardado en su memoria como si significara algo. Se hace la pregunta a pesar de que sabe tan bien la respuesta.

 

 

**6.**

"La procesión se lleva por dentro" La viejecilla se ríe y Killua frunce el ceño con desconfianza. Está envuelta en un chal gastado y desteñido del cual apenas se nota lo que antaño fueron colores brillantes. En su regazo tiene unas cartas boca abajo y a sus pies las monedas que la gente le arroja. Killua no hace las cosas por lástima así que solo iba a pasar de largo, pero Gon a metros más allá le grita algo y Killua se detiene sobre sus pies para mirar en su dirección. La vieja no ve, tiene los ojos blancos de ceguera, pero se ríe como si lo mirara fijamente. "La procesión se lleva por dentro cariño, como el amor."  
  
Si Gon no le hubiese enseñado a ser una mejor persona, le patearía las cartas lejos. En vez de eso solo le devuelve la mirada por más en vano que sea y le gruñe. "No sé de qué está hablando señora."  
  
  
"Ah, los amores contrariados siempre tienen finales trágicos. Incluso si no es el peor final que podría haber. Hay cosas peores que la muerte."  
  
"Sé eso, soy un asesino."  
 

La viejecilla vuelve a reírse y el sonido se le hace irritante. Pero Gon vuelve a llamarlo señalando una vitrina llena de dulces. Se acerca el otoño y las hojas de los árboles del centro empiezan a acumularse en el suelo, amortiguando los saltos de Gon cuando estira los brazos para llamar su atención.  
 

"Me tengo que ir."

"Vas a ir cada vez que te llame, hasta que no te llame más."  
 

Killua no le responde, sigue caminando con una inquietud que le causa escozor en la punta de los dedos. Necesita una buena pelea pronto, pero por mientras ayuda a Gon a cargar el botín de dulces al hostal y se pregunta acerca de las procesiones. De todas formas, Gon no le cuestiona que tanto hablaba con la señora, y mejor que no lo haga porque no sabría qué responderle.

 

 

**7.**

Para siempre es mucho tiempo cuando se te está rompiendo el corazón y amar es una palabra tan pesada como plomo en las entrañas. Killua se da cuenta que nunca se había imaginado a ambos adultos, lo único que tenían era ahora, los viajes, las aventuras, el sueño de infancia de Gon y las ganas de seguirlo a todas partes. Lo único que tenían era ahora, pero qué pasa cuando ahora es una mierda.  
  
( _Debe ser fácil para ti Killua_ , como si algo hubiese sido fácil alguna vez. Como si el amor fuera fácil. Debiese ser lo más simple y aun así, dios).  
   
De eso se da cuenta cuando Gon se destruye a sí mismo y Killua tiene que juntar los pedazos. Después, las manos sobre un vidrio y la sensación fría del cristal sobre su piel parecen casi irreal, le parece estar viendo la escena de alguien más. Una pesadilla tal vez. O algo que ve a lo lejos y le alegra no estar participando, porque se ve tan complicado. El pitido de las máquinas le alertan que esto es real, está pasando. Ya no son jóvenes e invencibles y el amor no puede curarlo todo.

Entonces el amor se siente como si le quitaran todo lo que llevaba dentro, las flores, los brotes, las tripas y los intestinos. Un médico pasa y solo deja una mano en su hombro y esa mano pesa cientos de kilos cuando el sujeto niega con la cabeza como dando el pésame, pero no aún, es muy pronto aún.  
 

(Se odia un poco, más incluso, porque han pasado años y recién ahora Alluka sale a flote en su mente de forma protagónica. Ahora que la necesita. Ahora que Gon).

 

 

**8.**  

Gon decía que no había nadie mejor que Killua para cuidarle la espalda y Killua sentía que el cielo se prendía en llamas por una fracción de segundos. Era suficiente. Entonces Gon miraba al frente como esperando que más estaba por venir, como si fueran cosas buenas. Pero Killua nunca miraba al frente, su mirada quedaba clavada en el perfil de Gon, en la manera en que el sol de mediodía encendía aún más su rostro y los ojos marrones parecían hechos de mil tonos distintos. Mirándolo así todas las cosas que nunca le había dicho empezaban a desfilar una por una en su cabeza: _Te amo y mataría a cualquiera que te hiciera daño, sacrificaría ciudades enteras para asegurarme que pudieras sonreírme de esa forma. Soy egoísta. Soy mezquino y quiero permanecer a tu lado, refugiarme en tu sombra solo un poco más, no me importa. Haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿sabes? Y siempre te estoy diciendo que te amo, incluso cuando me enojo. Incluso cuando parece que no, ahí es cuando te amo más._  
  
Pero ahora no hay perfil, ni hojas, ni la piel bronceada por el sol que siempre dejaba su tacto tibio. Ahora es la camilla frente a él y un cuerpo chamuscado que no reconoce. El pitido incesante de las máquinas reemplaza su risa de campanas y ni siquiera puede ver sus ojos, su boca. Las vendas no le devuelven nada.  
  
Se deja caer sobre el asiento frente a la camilla, con los cristales en medio. Se deja caer y siente tanto peso dentro que por un segundo piensa que el asiento va a quebrarse bajo él. Pero sigue ahí, Gon debe ser tan liviano ahora. Siguen ahí los dos.

No alcanza a sentir el corazón roto en su totalidad ni los trozos incrustándose en su carne, porque empieza a idear un plan.

 

 

**9.**

Es como estar a punto de. A punto de algo, sentirlo entre tus dedos, su tibieza y su luz, luego se resbala y ya no está. Queda la sensación que pronto se desvanece de la misma forma en la que el lado que ocupaba en la cama se iba enfriando cuando se levantaba primero. Así es Gon.  
  
La luz los enceguece a todos, es puro blanco y luego nada más que la abrumadora sensación del poder de Alluka, de saber que esto no puede fallar. Killua está paralizado frente a la camilla y el pitido en sus oídos le impide saber si fue su nombre lo primero que dijo Gon al despertar.  
  
(No quiere saber, cree. La herida muy fresca).  
 

(Si hubiese dejado que la viejecilla le leyera la mano, solo hubiese hecho falta un vistazo para que ella rompiese en llanto).  
 

Alluka duerme exhausta entre sus brazos y es lo único que en ese momento le parece real. Gon ya no es una forma ajena frente a él, un bulto que no retiene nada de la luz, de la tibieza que Gon significa, todo aquello con lo que podía asociarlo. Gon es Gon, ahora. Los médicos miran al otro lado del cristal tan inmóviles como él, incrédulos de lo que acaban de presenciar. Un poder que va mucho más allá del milagro. Entran uno tras otro para verificar los números que arrojan las máquinas y Killua va quedándose atrás, quedándose inmóvil y no está seguro si su corazón ha vuelto a latir aún. La habitación de pronto está llena de rostros familiares que amenazan con romper los vidrios de cuarentena con tal que les dejen ver a Gon.  
  
Los pies no le responden, en vez de un paso adelante son dos atrás. Diez. Alcanza a verlo entre las figuras que se amontonan frente a la camilla. Está sonriendo como si nada, las vendas caen por su cabeza y se rasca la nuca con una mezcla de vergüenza y disculpa, pero también con esa despreocupación que a Killua le da náuseas. Al siguiente momento está corriendo fura de ahí. Lejos, donde sea. El rostro húmedo por las lágrimas gruesas que no dejan de caer, solo no sabe cómo hacer que se detengan. Las manos de Alluka sobre su rostro lo traen de vuelta, la mantiene apretada contra su pecho con el sonido de sus pies contra el asfalto reemplazando el infernal pitido de las máquinas.  
 

"Hermano ¿Estás triste?"  
  
"... Pero no es tu culpa. Tu hiciste todo bien."  
  
"No me gusta ver triste a mi hermano."  
 

Killua no es capaz de sonreír y hacer como si no pasa nada, pero le alivia un poco la presión en el pecho mientras corre tan rápido como puede, dándole la espalda al hospital.

 

 

**10.**

Es demasiado fácil, se da cuenta Killua, eso de pretender que no pasó nada.

Caer en las viejas rutinas de siempre, las bromas tontas, las risas. La amistad es un instinto casi, una costumbre también. Killua le presente Alluka a Gon y su hermana camufla a la perfección la inquietud que le causa saber que esta es la persona que le rompió el corazón a Killua. Que lo hizo llorar de esa forma como si le estrujaran el corazón. Pero Alluka sonríe y estrechan manos con un gesto enérgico.

Matar es fácil. Pretender es fácil. El amor debería serlo, pero no, nunca.

 

 

**11.**

Duermen en un hostal igual que antes, con las camas juntas. Esta vez con Alluka acurrucada contra su costado como algo tibio. Le hace sentir culpable, tiene que tragar para disimular el nudo en el estómago cuando piensa en como corrió hasta ella por Gon. Gon que mira por la ventana como si no lo notara, con el anhelo infantil de encontrar a Ging y luego qué, qué pasa después siquiera.  
  
Killua lo mira levantarse, un ojo abierto fijo en su espalda y la sensación de que este momento es el único real, la realización de que es la última noche. Gon sonriendo con el sueño que inició todo esto en la punta de los dedos y Killua casi sin nada, en la cama, mirándolo sin que se dé cuenta como tantas otras veces, pero por última vez.  
  
Acomoda las sábanas sobre Alluka, con el consuelo de haber podido decidir cual noche era la última. Pero también sabe que fue una decisión que Gon le forzó a tomar. Con su sonrisa y las disculpas que intercambiaron como si nada, como si el corazón de Killua no se hubiese muerto por un rato. Y las gracias que terminó dándole porque, aun así, aun a pesar de todo, siente que no le va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerle por tanto.

La última noche Gon se la pasa mirando la luna y pensando en Ging. Killua se la pasa mirando a Gon y pensando en pájaros que vuelan lejos.

 

 

**12.**  

_No puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedes seguir rompiéndome el corazón de esta forma, incluso si esto de irme ahora y no mirar atrás va a terminar de hacerlo_ \- Killua no lo dice, en vez de eso sonríe y espera a que Gon mire hacia el frente para recién poder sentir el ardor en la vista por aguantarse las lágrimas.  
  
_Lo siento, de verdad, sinceramente, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, lo siento_ \- Gon no lo dice, tampoco. No sabe bien por qué, pero entiende que es lo mejor. Killua encontró lo que buscaba en Alluka y a veces es mejor solo seguir, o eso piensa. No sabe la parte en la que Alluka apareció casi como una excusa, por él y para él. Pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber.  
  
En vez de eso le dice que van a seguir siendo amigos, como si no fuese lo mínimo que pueden ser. Como si Killua no le hubiese tomado el rostro una vez para besarlo con fuerza y anhelo y el grito con su nombre aún en la garganta. Como si Gon no hubiese correspondido, de noche y medio riéndose por el color en las mejillas de Killua y la sorpresa de que supiera tan bien qué hacer.   
  
De noche cuando solo eran los dos, con las estrellas en la cabeza y el sol por delante. Cuando siguieran andando, rozándose los dedos y dejando que la tibieza que irradiaba su tacto se extendiera por todo el cuerpo, esperando la siguiente parada.  
  
Vamos a seguir siendo amigos, como si Killua no hubiese muerto, matado, todo por él. Como si no fuese capaz de hacerlo aún cuando da la espalda. Como si no le hubiese roto tantas veces el corazón. Pero son amigos y Killua se queda con eso. Preguntándose si de esto se trataba eso de crecer.

 

 

**13.**

Va deslizando las fotos de manera casi mecánica. Leorio no hace mucho más que subir fotos con mala iluminación de sus noches de estudio, Killua le escribe diciendo que va a recibirse cuando sea un anciano y ambos se ríen en su rincón del mundo. Gon no usa mucho instagram, ni ninguna red social, por lo que Killua no espera el golpe en el estómago cuando lo ve sonriendo con la puesta de sol de fondo y lo que alcanza a reconocer como el perfil medio escondido de Ging.  
  
Deja el índice sobre la pantalla y Alluka se lo queda mirando, a su lado desde donde estaba espiando las fotos. Reconoce a Gon así que no dice nada. Killua piensa en ponerle _like_ pero no lo hace, no sabe bien por qué. Antes le hubiese gustado ser el primero en saber que Gon por fin lo había encontrado, que habían hablado. Antes tan solo habría estado presente para ese momento. Ahora quizás es mejor pasar la foto de largo o escribirle un comentario genérico.  
  
Killua se decide por la primera, pero de nuevo se apodera de él la sensación de no saber qué hacer consigo mismo por el resto del día. Le presta la tablet a Alluka para que juegue un rato y busca en la aplicación de los Cazadores algún trabajo con el que pasar al rato. Tampoco se decide por ninguno y pasa la tarde viendo programas de pastelería en televisión.  
  
Se pregunta si Gon pensó algo distinto con esa puesta de sol, después de que vieron tantas juntos. O si se acuerda de él con las bolitas de chocolate que alcanzó a distinguir en la fotografía, las se asomaban desde dentro del bolso junto con otro montón de dulces que siempre llevaban en los bolsillos. Quizás solo es chocolate. Le sube el volumen a la tele cuando decoran el pastel y se queda hipnotizado por las figuras que dibujan con la crema.  
  
En su rincón del mundo, por alguna razón, Gon se detiene a sí mismo cuando va a nombrar a Killua en una de sus historias. Niega con la cabeza cuando Ging espera que prosiga y decide solo referirse a él como un amigo. Luego podrá presentárselo, quizás algún día.

 

 

**14.**  

Siempre es raro volver a casa. Gon se da cuenta sentado en medio de la hierba que crece en la isla, con el viento revolviéndole el cabello. Quiere comentar sobre una especie de escarabajo gigante que ve escabulléndose entre los nudos de las raíces de un árbol enorme, y nota tarde que no está Killua para contarle de las propiedades curativas de las antenas del bicho.  
  
Viajar es la mejor parte, el camino. Llegar a destino deja de ser emocionante, especialmente cuando te das cuenta que no es la gran cosa. Está bien, no es terrible. Pero una vez que llegaste ya no hay sentido en seguir viajando y volver no es una derrota, pero si un final. Con la espalda apoyada en el tronco más grueso de los de ahí es que recién se da cuenta de que eso con Killua fue una despedida, un adiós y no un hasta pronto. Que Ging era solo un Cazador increíble como todos los otros cazadores increíbles que había conocido.  
  
En la casa lo esperan ese montón de libros que no entiende muy bien. Estira los brazos como sacándose la pereza que solo pensar en ello le provoca y piensa que, de estar ahí, Killua podría haberle ayudado con la tarea. Y podría haberlo besado cuando se aburriera, eso era agradable. También se da cuenta que nunca se lo dijo y se siente un poco triste sin saber bien la razón.  
  
Vuelve a casa con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en el escarabajo y que no tiene sentido contarle de sus antenas a Mito-san que vive ahí y ya lo sabe.

 

 

**15.**

Crecer era darse cuenta de que el amor no era fácil. Que el sueño era mejor cuando se soñaba. Cada uno llega a la misma conclusión en sus pequeños pedazos de tierra, tan lejos uno del otro.

 

 

**-CODA.**

(Era nostalgia, una que no se le quita nunca más. No cuando la despedida se le hace tan escueta para todo lo que vivieron. Los mejores y los peores años de su vida. Tenía tanto que decirle y después nada, nos vemos pronto ojalá).

 

 

**∞**

Killua no usa el cabello tan largo como su padre, pero igual le cae como tirabuzones en la frente, las puntas ya descansando sobre sus hombros ahora anchos. Revisa varias veces la dirección en la tarjeta, preguntándose si al final es inevitable heredar costumbres de la familia. Como matar o desaparecer.  
  
Tiene los ojos afilados de gato y el andar digno de uno. Sigue siendo, en lo más esencial, la misma persona. Aún lleva dulces en los bolsillos. ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? Le gustaría poder pretender mejor que no lleva la cuenta.  
  
Mientras recorre las calles del pueblo se encuentra pensando en que al final nunca conoció a Ging. Dicen que ya está muerto. Es un poco irónico, pero ahora podrá preguntarle a Gon. Sus pasos resuenan en los adoquines de las calles mientras lee los números de las casas.   
  
Ahora, casi diez años después, le pone like a las fotos de los paisajes que Gon rara vez postea en instagram. Él sube selfies con Alluka y fotos de comida, no se toma personal el jamás haber recibido un like de Gon. Sabe que debe tener el celular metido en el bolsillo sin batería y lleno de tierra. Es una mala costumbre justificarlo, pero al final fue Gon quien lo mandó a llamar. Pero fue él quien salió corriendo también.  
  
La amistad es un instinto, costumbre. Como el amor. Killua se amarra el cabello en una coleta y piensa si es que se ve muy diferente, si se reconocerán.  
  
Al final terminaron de crecer y Killua se dio cuenta muy tarde qué significaba enamorarse y aprender a vivir cuando el amor no se acaba, pero están lejos y ya no son niños ni hay más viajes persiguiendo sueños que se suponían eran inalcanzables.   
  
Está divagando, se pasó por un par de casas y luego de darse varias vuelvas nota que la dirección coincide con una extraña edificación en la copa de un árbol. Le hace sentido y se encuentra sonriendo frente al enorme tronco que se levanta frente a él. Brinca de rama en rama hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Toma aire y golpea. Dos veces bastan para que la puerta se abra.

 

 

**FINALE.**

Hablan hasta el amanecer y cuando lo besa de nuevo, después de diez años, Killua sabe que va a volver cada vez que lo llame, maldita sea. El corazón se le encoge y la cara le duele de tanto reír.

 

Es más simple ahora. 

 

 


End file.
